Rainy Day
by Boingogirl
Summary: Logan/Remy/Reid SLASH Xmen/Criminal Minds Crossover  Warning: Language, m/m graphic sex, Threesome SLASH YOU'VE BEEN WARNED Logan tries to take his city boys into the woods for a vacation but things don't go the way he planned. COMPLETE


Title: Rainy Day

Author: Gothabilly13

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Logan/Remy/Reid SLASH

Fandom: Xmen/Criminal Minds Crossover AU PWP

Warning: Language, m/m graphic sex, Threesome SLASH YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

Summary: Logan tries to take his city boys into the woods for a vacation but things don't go the way he planned. Not that he's really complaining.

A/N: This was a response to a prompt in Comment_fic. berryblue_girl brought it too my attention and I had to fill it. Thanks for the help and inspiration, doll! Here it is and yes it's quick and dirty. I wrote it while waiting for my Imovie to import some vid clips. Feedback is sooooooooo wanted. Mistakes are all mine

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Criminal Minds fandom or any characters. There is no money made in the writing of these fictions.

XCMXCMXCMXCMXCM

The rain fell steadily down from the gray sky. Logan looked out the window and frowned. He cursed the bad weather. It had spoiled his plans.

He had intended to spend this week with his boys. Alone in the mountains with nothing but them and nature.

However, Mother Nature had turned against him and now they were all hiding inside the cabin from the relentless rain.

Logan turned from the window to look at the pair on the sofa. Remy was sprawled out, lanky limbs stretched over the end of the sofa. Copper hair freed from it's tie to spill across the other boy's lap. Remy had he head resting on Spencer's thigh.

Spencer was attempting to read a thick book but Remy was making it very difficult. He kept reaching up to poke and tickle the younger man. The teasing was making Spencer pout in that adorable manner he had.

Logan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, he had not only one beautiful young lover but two. Two unique, intelligent and exceptional young men, who were crazy about him.

Spencer had enough of the Cajun's teasing and finally thwacked him with the heavy book.

"Really, Remy!" he snapped. "You are like a small child." He sounded amused and exasperated at the same time. Remy smirked and moved like liquid. He went from laying in Spencer's lap to straddling the younger man in the blink of an eye.

"Jus' trying to get you attention offa dat dull book and on someting more inter'sting." he purred as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck. "Like Remy." he added before dipping in to sample Spencer's lush mouth.

Watching the two made Logan's cock thicken in his jeans. He reached down to adjust with a low growl. The sound drew two pair of exquisite eyes to him. Red and black eyes that danced with mischief and deep honey gold that sparkled with affection.

"You feeling left out, Mec?" Remy asked and reached out one long hand toward the feral. "Come keep your boy's warm, Wolvie." he said and rocked his narrow hips against Spencer's, making the younger man gasp and close his eyes with the sensation.

Logan crossed the space dividing them and caught Remy's hand in his.

"Was just admirin' the view, Darlin'." he said as he brought Remy's fingers to his lips for a kiss. Spencer opened his eyes and gave the feral a sideways smile.

"Well stop watching and join in." he said with a giggle in his voice. Logan snorted at the words and let Remy's fingers slip from his. He leaned in to take a kiss from each of them. Fist Remy, a rough biting kiss that made them both growl. Then from Spencer, he took a slow deep kiss that spoke of low smoldering passion.

Standing back up he tilted his head toward the loft of the cabin.

"Let's go upstairs. I got the fire goin' up there a while ago so it should be just right about now." He reached out and tugged them both by the wrist.

Remy unfolded from Spencer's lap. He sprang gracefully to his feet and then pulled Spencer up.

"Come on, Petite." he crooned to the slender boy. "Let's show Wolvie we can still have a good time in his lumberjack hideaway." the thief teased and then pulled at both his lovers to urge them up the stairs.

Logan chuckled as he followed the two long legged men up the wooden steps to the homey and cozy loft bedroom.

The fire was crackling merrily in the grate, spilling light across the room. It illuminated the oversized bed in the middle of the room. A specially made bed that Logan had commissioned after Spencer had committed to them just six months ago. This would be the first run they had at the bed and Logan was looking forward to it.

Remy took a running jump and landed in the middle of the bed. His hair flying artfully as he landed on his back with limbs spread. Spencer laughed and stood at the foot of the bed. His long arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head at their playfully lover.

"Like I said, a small child." he replied with teasing affection. Logan came up behind the slender boy.

Logan had always thought Remy was skinny but the Cajun had lean muscle from years of training laying under that golden skin of his. Spencer was different. Still lean muscled but of a slighter build than Remy. Elegant and wiry.

Logan's thick muscled arms wrapped around Spencer's narrow waist as he buried his nose in the young genius' chestnut locks.

"It's what we like about him, Love." he said softly making Spencer chuckle. Remy arched a brow at the jokes at his expense. A sly look crossed his pretty face and he licked his lips.

"Der be someting else you two like bout dis Cajun." he said and drew up on hands and knees to crawl toward the pair at the foot of the huge bed. Logan caught the thought that Remy was trying to get across and his hands sought out Spencer's. The younger boy could only watch with wide aroused eyes as the sexy Cajun slinked up to him.

"Remy tink, Spency has too much on." he purred and reached out to pull the ever present button down out of Spencer's trousers. He let his fingers caress the soft skin he exposed before moving on to the fly of Spencer's pants.

Going up on his knees, Remy leaned in to take a heated kiss from the gasping young man. Logan held Spencer's hands in his while rocked his jean covered erection against the boy's pert ass.

Spencer gave a high pitched gasp when Remy's fingers slipped into his boxers. It had been six months but the boy was still astounded by the attention and skill of his lovers.

His head fell back on Logan's shoulder and he let out a breathy series of moans. Logan's eyes found Remy's and they shared a heated look. Logan let go of Spencer's hands and reached around to help strip the genius of his clothing.

Between the two of them, they had the boy naked in a matter of minutes. Once Spencer was bared, Logan turned his eyes to Remy and raised a brow.

"Yer wearin' too much as well, Darlin'. Get naked for me." he said and slapped the Cajun on his tight ass.

Remy chuckled and let got of Spencer's lips to lean back and strip off his own attire. While Remy was disrobing, Logan held Spencer in his arms. Lips pressed to the younger man's ear.

"Watch him, Love. See how beautiful he is? He's all ours. Yours and mine. That sexy, sassy little tart. Ours." He spoke in a deep and lusty tone while he held Spencer's jaw with one hand, insuring the boy was watching. The other hand held the boy's hard cock and stroked in in lazy jerks.

Spencer gasp and moaned as he pushed back against the warmth of Logan's body. He was greatly turned on and wanted more. His golden eyes watched Remy bare his glorious body to them with no hesitation.

Once the Cajun was finished, he came back to rub against Spencer. Their skin to skin contact making both young men groan and latch on to each other's mouths.

Remy sucked Spencer's tongue into his mouth before he reached around to tug at Logan's jeans. Breaking the lusty kiss, he pressed his forehead to Spencer's and smiled.

"We need to get Wolvie outta his gear now." he said and they shared a conspiratorial smirk. Before the feral could respond, both boys had turned their attention on him. With playful nips and dexterous hands, they began to strip him.

Spencer ,growing bolder all the time, slipped both hands down Logan's barrel chest as Remy pulled his tee shirt over his head.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your chest, Logan?" he asked and pressed his sensual mouth to one bronze nipple. Logan hissed in pleasure and he looked at the pale beauty.

"Naww, Love, but ya can show how ya feel now, if ya like." he joked and fisted his hand in the genius' long tousled locks.

Remy hooked his fingers in one side of Logan's jeans, while Spencer got the other side. They pushed the jeans down and Remy followed them down to the floor. His heated breath leaving a taunting trail from Logan's chest to his thigh.

The Cajun slowly came back up leaving a path of wet kisses. When he reached the top, he latched on to the other nipple. Logan groaned louder and fisted his other hand in Remy's red tresses.

Holding them both too him, he let go the reserve and surrendered to erotic pleasure.

The two feasted on the feral for a while, stopping now and then to kiss him or each other.

When Logan's shaft was so hard it was a deep angry purple, he used his grip on them to guide the oral pair over to the bed.

"Want ya both to lay back for me." he said and watched them tumble down to the bedding. Two luscious mouths, red from the kisses and exploration. Eyes bright and glassy, watching him with devotion and need.

He wondered yet again how he got so lucky. Climbing on the bed and knee walking toward them, Logan gripped his shaft and stroked it slowly.

"So, who wants to lick first?" he smiled a wide toothy grin. Remy giggled but was shocked when Spencer launched up from the bed and fell before the feral.

"Guess dat answers dat." Remy said wryly. The Cajun tilted his head so he could watch as Spencer's pretty mouth took Logan's big cock in.

"Damn dats a beautiful sight." Remy said, stroking himself as he watched Spencer take as much as he could. Logan's hands fisted in the genius' locks and held on. He gave voice to the wonder of Spencer's warm wet mouth.

"You getting so good at dat, Petite." Remy encouraged and then sat up. He moved up behind Spencer and ran his hands down the long pale back. "Makin dis Cajun want someting to lick himself." the thief drawled and began to kiss his way down the boy's spine.

Spencer shivered in anticipation, knowing what Remy was up to and excited for him to continue.

He sucked at Logan with all his skill. He knew what the feral liked and just how to get him going. The tightening fingers in his hair told him he was doing just right.

Remy's thumbs parted Spencer's pert cheeks and he nuzzled at the cleft. His breath ticking the pink pucker, sending a jolt up Spencer's spine. The boy had barely a moment to register the feeling before Remy's clever tongue was probing him.

The younger man moaned on Logan's cock, making the feral growl and buck deeper into his mouth. They were caught in the feeling and the sensations. Wanting more but relishing the now.

Remy worked Spencer well and soon had the little bud loosening to his thrusting tongue. Spencer was moaning and panting while taking the deeper thrusts from Logan's length. It was divine and delicious but they all wanted more.

Remy grazed his teeth on the tender pucker before pulling back his hand, reaching for the tube he had secreted into the bedding. He watched Logan with glittering eyes as the feral fucked Spencer's face with a look of bliss on his own.

Whistling a jaunty tune, Remy slicked his cock and then pressed two fingers into Spencer. It was a startling move but it got the desired results. Spencer let go of Logan with a wet pop and gave a guttural groan.

"Dats it, Petite. Open up so Remy can fuck ya real good." he murmured as Spencer's back pressed to his chest. The younger boy's head leaning on Remy's shoulder. He thrust and scissored into Spencer while holding Logan's gaze. The feral had a lust dark expression as he stroked his engorged cock.

"Once ya get deep into him, I'm gonna get deep into you." he promised and moved to get behind the smirking Cajun.

Spencer was lost in his pleasure. His body shaking with every pass of Remy's fingers. He had found he really liked being fucked, Remy called him a natural bottom.

He was tossed from his thoughts when the blunt press of Remy's magnificent cock registered at his hole.

There was a slow moment of resistance and then a release, followed by the pleasure burn of Remy's cock plunging into Spencer to the hilt.

Their twin cries filled the room and Logan settled himself behind the pair. He found the lube Remy had used and he prepared his length, while watching them begin to rock together.

Beautiful, breath taking and down right sinful was what he thought as he watch the beautiful boys make love.

Leaning in as Remy's back bowed, Logan licked a stripe up his cleft and then began to probe him with slick fingers.

Remy moaned louder as he felt the press of Logan's thick fingers. It made his head throb. Between the velvet clench of Spencer's tight body and the burning heat and pleasure of Logan's fingers, the Cajun was a creature made entirely of pleasure.

When Logan finally thrust into Remy's heat, Spencer felt the force and how it drove Remy even deeper into him.

They gasped and moaned, groaned and cried out as they began to move in a blissful rhythm. Remy sandwiched between his lovers, taking and being taken at the same time. When he plunged into Spencer, Logan withdrew and when he pulled from Spencer, Logan went deep. They pistoned back and forth in prefect sync.

Spencer lost it first. His body still getting used to the talents of his lovers. Remy's long fingers had wrapped around his cock, pulling on it with skill. Logan's hand clutching his chin, pulling him back to kiss Remy. His mind when blank and his slender form stiffed. The lights exploded and he spilled over Remy's fist. A sweet and raw cry fell from his lips.

The clench of Spencer's muscles around his throbbing cock, made Remy cry out and he bit his bottom lip trying to hold out a little longer.

He thrust harder, riding Spencer's climax before finally tumbling over into his own.

The sounds and scents of his boys finding their completion, made Logan growl loudly. He watched as Spencer slipped forward onto his belly, Remy pulling from him, Logan wasn't done yet.

Spencer rolled over to look up at them. Remy leaned forward taking the deep thrusts from Logan's hips. The raw beauty of them made the genius feel warm and flushed all over again. He couldn't help it, they just triggered that response in him.

Logan rode his thief for all he was worth, gripping the narrow hips in a bruising hold before filling Remy with his heated seed.

The feral's climax shout making them both shiver with desire. As he pulled from Remy, Logan smirked and let the Cajun lay next to Spencer.

The younger man eyed the still hard glistening cock and raised his brows.

"Oh, it's one of those nights?" he rasped out and had a moment to catch his breath before the feral was on him.

Logan parted the boy's thighs, lifting them to his shoulders and found his way right in. Spencer yelped at the sudden invasion but knew that was just the beginning.

When Logan got into these moods, he could go for literally hours. Both he and Remy wouldn't be able to walk come morning.

Logan's animal side reveled in the feel of Spencer's hole still slick with Remy's essence. The mingled scents of all of them made his cock twitch inside the boy.

Remy roused from his stupor to see Logan nailing Spencer to the bed. He chuckled and wiggled his brows.

"Good ting Remy brought plenty of lube." he joked and jumped back into the mix.

He licked his way down Logan's back till he was servicing the feral as he had Spencer earlier. The added sensation sent the feral into another orgasm and he pumped his own claim into the slender boy.

Pulling from Spencer and pausing to take a deep and loving kiss from the gasping young man, Logan leaned up and smiled with all his feral desire plain.

"Remy get yer ass back over here, I ain't done fuckin' the two of ya yet." he growled.

Remy laughed and slipped next to Spencer for a kiss of his own.

"Tink we may not make it outta here in one piece, Petite. But gotta say, no two men I'd rather fuck myself to death with." he joked and Spencer let out a dry chuckle.

"I don't think he'll take it tata far but I know we will not be doing much of anything tomorrow." Logan grunted at their chatter and he flipped Remy over on his belly.

"Enough yappin, more fuckin'." he groused and set about ravishing his lovers for several hours.

In the early blue light of morning, Logan was finally sated. He lay in the middle of the big bed with Remy on one side and Spencer on the other. His arms wrapped around them while they slept against his chest. He wore them out but good.

Smiling to himself, he mused on his lovers and once again thanked whatever God was listening for the gift he had in Remy and Spencer.

With the smile of a man very well fucked, Logan slipped off to sleep.


End file.
